Yu-Gi-Oh: Turmoil of the Dragons
by Forestfleet
Summary: OC Submit fic. On the unlikely chance any of you have read further, basically a girl gets stuck with an insane boy while they travel the Spirit World. The Earthbound Immortals are being brought back by a sinister dragon, and dragons are trying to stop this from occurring. Also, this fic is the epitome of normality.


Chapter 1: Turmoil of the Dragons

Author's notes: Yup, an OC Submission fic. Read on, and you'll learn all you need to know. At the bottom is the actual submission sheet.

Rident rested in his lair. In a cave where no one would ever find him. At least, that was true for a while.

"These Earthbound Immortals sound dangerous to me." Rident frowned.

The intricate lines along the temple suddenly glowed purple as if in violent rage, like a pregnant lady during a mood swing. A booming voice (notably not a pregnant lady), shouted, "Just do it!"

Rident whimpered slightly. "But I don't wanna!" he whined, making it questionable on how effective a villain he would be.

The light purple revealed the orange scales running across the dragon, with an orange red stretching from the bottom of the chest all the way to the tip of the tail, with black lines crossing the underbelly. Two goat horns jutted out of the back of the dragon's head.

Rident easily was a dragon of fair size, considering a human would only get to his wrist in size. The eyes of the dragon looked like a human's, but were orange instead of any typical color. The tail of the beast was thicker at the base but as it stretched out it became as thin as the string of a kite. At the tip of the tail was what looked like an inflated balloon, making the dragon's ancestry questionable.

The runes of the temple continued glowing a dark violet as the image of a dark monster (not a lawyer) appeared before him. It was slimy, looking as if made from sludge (okay, maybe they are a lawyer), with piercing red eyes. Along with a draconic head, the beast had four bat-like wings, two on either side.

"Do you want the power of the Numeron Code?"

Rident gulped but said, "Y-yes."

"Then you will shut your mouth and listen to me!" the monster snapped, making Rident wince.

"Yes-yes sir!"

The monstrosity said, "Good. Now..."

*Transitional transition here*

"Get away from me!" the girl shouted. Currently, three putrid Zombie-Types were coming closer and closer to her. Among them was Zombie Master, Pyramid Turtle, and Regenerating Mummy.

"Oh, we will once we've feasted on you!" Zombie Master said.

The girl backed up, and hit a dead skeletal tree. The zombies kept on advancing towards her as they trekked through the rotten soil. Her blue eyes scanned the place, trying to find an area that didn't have any zombies. However, going to her right, and she risked being seen by Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon. If she went to her left, she would be seen by Skelesaurus. Both of those were faster than the creatures set to devour her.

She collapsed onto her knees, which were covered by a long green skirt. She sobbed. "I just want to see my family again! I just want to live!"

"And live you will," a voice said. The girl looked up only to get pulled up and dragged by the wrist.

She looked at who had grabbed her. A mustachioed swarthy man with dark hair and eyes. A waterfall of black curls adorned his head like some sort of mop. His eyes betrayed inner insanity, worrying the girl slightly.

Together, they ran up and down small bumps on the Zombie World floor, while the Skelesaurus roared once it saw them.

"It sees us!" She screamed.

The boy glanced at the skeletal dinosaur. "Ah, that it did."

"You don't sound worried," she calmly said.

He smiled. "'course not!" Suddenly he ducked into a cave with a low ceiling. The girl barely ducked in time, making her brown hair press firmly against her back. The terrain now became rocky, and every step echoed within the cavern. She was forced to look down, until she noticed the rocks become lighter. The sun!

She looked up, and had to wince slightly as the sun hit her eyes. She then looked straight ahead since she could finally lift up her head, and she saw they were on a small rocky cliff. Underneath them was a sprawling forest, where she noticed a couple of massive trees. However, directly ahead was a giant mountain that looked like a glacier. There was a twenty feet drop they would have to take to get to said forest, before they would have to walk a small dirt trail which led to a stunning waterfall.

"This place... is beautiful!" the girl said.

The boy nodded, before pushing her off of the cliff. She gasped, and turned around in time to grab onto the side of the cliff with her hands. "What are you doing!?" she asked.

"I'm going to get rid of you. That's what you wanted, right?"

"No! Gah!" She yelped as one of her pale hands got stomped on by the boy, who was rubbing his shoe on it.

"Then why were you waiting for the zombies to eat you?"

She said, "I-I... Just save me, please!"

He sighed, before grabbing her wrists and pulling her up. "Fine." He began dragging her again, and this time back under the tunnel. "You'll be good zombie bait anyway."

She whimpered.

As they reached the place without a sun, they came face to face with Pyramid Turtle.

The boy's face was neutral as he told it, "Hello." He then ran off to his left , only to encounter Skelesaurus after only a few feet. With the exact same expression, he told it, "Hello." As there was only one direction to go, he went to his right, only to see Plaguespreader Zombie.

"You're all persistent," he noted.

Zombie Master advanced upon the duo, cackling slightly.

Zombie-Types came from every direction, slowly advancing towards the duo. However, the boy simply let go of the girl, and pushed her on her shoulders, forcing her to sit down, before he sat down as well with his legs crossed. Out of his pocket, he pulled a checkerboard-styled blanket of white and red before setting a picnic basket on it.

The boy said, "My name's Chris. What's yours?"

The girl blinked a couple of times. "Did you just stop in the middle of a zombie invasion to have a picnic?"

Chris nodded, looking at her as if she asked something stupid with an obvious answer. "No duh! Who doesn't do that!?"

"A normal person," she said.

Chris nodded. "Fair enough." He opened the basket up, and pulled out a slice of pumpkin pie. He began humming as he sprayed whipped cream over the top of it. Currently, he had it set on a napkin, before he got out a plastic spoon, and began digging into it.

Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon went to the back of Chris' head, and roared, frightening the girl, but Chris merely seemed annoyed. He got up on his feet, turned around, and looked the dragon in the face, before firmly smacking it on the snout, making it whimper.

"I! AM! EATING!"

A chorus of growls and groans came, only for an exasperated Chris to turn around in an entire circle.

"All of you are annoying, and all of you should remember every single time I've foiled you and sent you back to the dead where you belong, and that I am the destroyer of worlds!"

The zombies actually began backing up as they did remember him.

"Now, all of you need a good old-fashioned spanking!"

They backed up even more, as, knowing Chris, he would've done it. However, as Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon tried to leave Chris said, "No! You are coming with me!"

The zombified dragon turned around and whimpered.

"Why are they all afraid of you?" his associate asked.

Chris chuckled darkly. "They know me," he said simply.

She looked away and towards the picnic basket. She then looked up and looked him in the eyes. "My name's Sabrina."

Chris said, "You're late to the greeting!" He then looked down as he began nibbling on a submarine sandwich. "Olives," he moaned. He then looked at her and grabbed something in the basket and presented it to her. "Want some Doom Donuts?"

The single Donut she held made her make her decision very quickly, because while the yellow frosting looked very appealing, the eyes and sharp teeth made her reconsider quicker than light.

"Uh... no," she said.

"Suit yourself," Chris said as he set the hissing Donut back into the basket. "They're not edible anyway."

"Were you trying to poison me, then?" she asked.

Chris said, "I just wanted to see if you would do it."

Sabrina said, "I hope I live while I'm near you."

Chris shrugged as he pulled out a chicken leg. He turned his head back to Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon, and said, "Here you are!" He threw the chicken leg onto the floor next to the dragon who then leaned over and began eating away at the chicken leg.

Sabrina said, "So anyway, you're not going to believe this-"

"Try me," Chris interjected.

"Er, anyway, I'm not from this dimension. Something happened that made me end up here-"

"Oh no!" Chris said, his eyes wide. "I had nothing to do with that!"

"Then why are you worried about it?" Sabrina asked.

Chris said, "Because I wish I did!"

Sabrina looked down and decided to stop talking to him.

Once he was done with his meal, Chris got up and said, "Both of you, come with me!"

The dragon zombie and girl obeyed as Chris went towards the side of the cave and went down a route that got narrower and narrower. The dead soil faded away into granite as they were soon met with a cliff of a five-foot jump. Chris jumped down off of the cliff. Sabrina followed closely before Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon followed.

As they walked down the trail, Sabrina distanced herself away from both Chris and Red-Eyes, before Chris said, "Here we are... Welcome to the land of the Sylvans!"

*Nooby transition here, herpaderpa plz!*

Author's notes: So, as you can see here, my OC is insane. Yep. They have problems. Chris totally said sane things!

Anyway, the plot of this is that there are eight dragons of all eight attributes. One of them is trying to revive Earthbound Immortals, which will also mean Signer Dragons will play a role in this.

Your OC will have to be from the main Yu-Gi-Oh dimension, only to come into the Spirit World.

Of the eight dragons you may choose if you wish to fight in the war of the Attributal Dragons:

Nox, Dark Dragon of the Primordial Barrier (3000/2500/8/DARK/Dragon)

1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters

Effect: Once per turn: You can discard 1 card and pay 500 Life Points, then target 1 card your

opponent controls; banish that card. This card cannot attack the turn you activate this

effect.

Lucem, Light Dragon of the Primordial Barrier (2500/2000/8/LIGHT/Dragon)

1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters

Effect: When a card or effect is activated that would destroy this card: Pay 500 Life Points;

negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it. If this card is destroyed by battle:

Special Summon 1 Tuner monster from your Graveyard.

Regina, Divine Dragon of the Primordial Barrier (4000/4000/11/DIVINE/Dragon)

1 Dragon-Type Tuner + 2 or more non-Tuner LIGHT and/or DARK monsters.

Effect: ?

Rident, Laugh Dragon of the Primordial Barrier (4000/4000/12/LAUGH/Dragon)

1 Dragon-Type Tuner + 2 or more non-Tuner DARK monsters.

Effect: This card is also treated as a Charisma-Type monster... Rest of the effect is

unknown.

Flumen, Water Dragon of the Primordial Barrier (2000/1700/8/WATER/Dragon)

1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters

Effect: Once per turn: You can target 1 other monster on the field; gain Life Points equal

to that monster's Level x 200. Whenever you would take damage, you can have this card lose

ATK equal to that damage instead.

Petra, Earth Dragon of the Primordial Barrier (1600/3000/7/EARTH/Dragon)

1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters

Effect: Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can halve this card's DEF, then this

card gains an equal amount of ATK. Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can target

1 other face-up monster on the field; switch its current ATK and DEF.

Incendium, Fire Dragon of the Primordial Barrier (2500/2500/8/FIRE/Dragon)

1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters

Effect: During your Standby Phase: Inflict 500 damage to your opponent for each monster

they control. When this card is destoyed by battle: Inflict damage to your opponent equal

to half the ATK of the monster that destroyed it.

Aura, Wind Dragon of the Primordial Barrier (2300/2000/7/WIND/Dragon)

1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters

Effect: When this card is Synchro Summoned: Destroy all Spell/Trap cards on the field. You

cannot Set or activate Spell/Trap cards the turn you activate this effect. You can banish

this face-up card you control, then target 1 monster your opponent controls; take control of

it until the End Phase. It cannot attack or activate its effects.

Note: Rident is on the side of the Earthbound Immortals.

If you side with the Earthbound Immortals, you also get a Duel Dragon in correspondence to your choice.

Earthbound Immortal Aslla Piscu: You also get Jeweled Red Dragon Archfiend.

Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca: You also get Drascension the Supreme Sky Dragon.

Earthbound Immortal Uru: You also get Dragococytus, the Impure Underworld Dragon.

Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua: You also get Moonlight Rose Dragon.

Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu: You also get Stardust Spark Dragon.

Earthbound Immortal Cusillu: You also get Ancient Pixie Dragon.

Earthbound Immortal Moby Di- I mean, Chacu Challhua: You also get Blackfeather Darkrage Dragon.

Then of course, you can just claim an individual Duel Dragon not listed here.

If you choose to be Rident's holder, you also get Void Ogre Dragon.

Anyway, you may also choose a signer dragon (Note, your OC will not technically be a signer), and if you do, you may also wield one of the other seven dragons I listed before (The Primordial Barrier ones), but they don't necessarily have to be paired.

Yes, you can possess both a Signer and Duel Dragon along with an Earthbound Immortal and Primordial Barrier Dragon. Just don't expect to live though.

Note, your OC doesn't have to have any of these cards, just that I'm going to have a higher chance of rejecting them.

The template for your OC:

Name: (First and last. If you do not include the last name I will deem them a poor orphan child.)

Age: (Five to eighteen is preferable.)

Gender: Boy, girl, qwertyuiop, whatever.

Spirit Partner: Optional. Technically not a spirit at this point.

Dragon(s): What be their dragons? Optional.

Immortal: What is their Immortal?

Appearance: How do they look? If you forget clothing, they will be in a clown suit. If you forget the actual appearance, they will look like Slenderman's wife.

Personality: Two paragraphs, seven sentences each, at LEAST. Least meaning minimum.

History: A five-sentence paragraph at the very LEAST won't kill you.

Deck: If you are not specific, don't be surprised if I suddenly give them Marshmallon. Actually, to heck with that, I'll give them a Heraldic Duston Deck! Yes, I actually have run that before, and I won my only duel with it.

Other: Stuff like quirks and all of that.

Where will they be met: Where in the Spirit World would you like them to be met?

That's all. Have fun!


End file.
